The Twists and Turns of Marriage
by mcgirl
Summary: This is a CJJosh story and is first in the twists and turns series.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: None of these characters or the show is mine. I am making no profit off of this. The characters I create though are mine.

Summary: This is a CJ/Josh story talking about the twists and turns of married life. This is the first story of the Twist and Turns of... series.

Episode Information: This does not deal with the last two seasons. I have not seen last season and do not like this season so far so I am ignoring those seasons. This probably takes place before or during the previous season.

Sunday Night

"Josh" CJ said laying in their bed "yes" he said. "When do you think that we are going to tell everyone about us. Somehow people might find out about us." "I want to tell everyone to. I am not afraid to do it, even if it costs me my job. I want to shout from the rooftops that I love CJ Cregg and that I am married to the most beautiful and intelligent woman in the world. The only thing that matters to me is you" Josh said.

"I know, it is just frustrating sometimes, having to pretend to date other people and just acting as friends." "Why don't we tell them tomorrow or wait for them to notice. We can wear our rings and see if anyone notices it" Josh said. "Are you being serious Josh, wearing our rings to work tomorrow," CJ said. "Sure why not. I mean people will find out eventually. I practically live here when I am not at work or going to my apartment to pick stuff up" Josh said. "You are right I am not ashamed that you are my husband. We should do it and be wild for a change" CJ said

Monday Morning

CJ rolled over and saw that Josh wasn't there ad she wondered if he had already left, then she heard the shower turn on. She smiled and couldn't imagine life without Josh in it right now. "Hey, I was just about to wake you up, but I see that you are already awake. I have to go into work early. I need to read some documents before I go to a meeting this morning. Are you sure you want to wear you rings to work today because once we do it there is no going back" Josh said. "Yes, I am sure, I love you Josh," CJ said. "I love you to CJ" Josh said kissing her. They each opened the drawer to get their rings out and to put them on for the first time in public. "Bye" Josh said kissing her and leaving the apartment.


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer

Josh arrived early at the office, no one was there yet, maybe that was a good thing. He started reading some of the files that were left on his desk when he heard a knock on the door. He looked up at the door and said "come in." "Hey, how are you" Donna said. "I'm good, do you have that file I need for the meeting today" Josh said. "Yes, I do" she said going to get the file. He took the file from her with his left hand and for some reason she looked down and saw the ring on his finger.

She looked at him and said "You're married." "Yes I am married Donna." "When did you get married Josh and who are you married to," she said. "I got married a few months ago and she wants to tell everybody as well. Personally I do not want to be sleeping on the couch or at my apartment anytime soon." "You know CJ is going to kill you for not telling her because you are always suppose to be her first call," she said. "I think I can take care of CJ. If I am not mistaken we both have work to do" Josh said smiling. "Yes, you are right" Donna said still shocked

Donna needed to talk to someone so she was going to see what Margaret was doing. "Margaret" Donna said. "Yes, is Josh in yet," Margaret said. "Yes he is but he has added something to his wardrobe," she said. "What is it" Margaret said wanting to know where this conversation was going. "Josh got married a few months ago. He decided to start wearing his wedding band today" Donna said. "This is big Donna. CJ is going to kill him though," Margaret said.

Leo walked out of his office and said "what are the two of you doing is there something that I should know about. "No, nothing at all, I was just going back to my desk" Donna said.

10:00 Meeting Oval Office

Leo noticed that Josh and CJ were sitting closer together then normal. He remembered back to when Donna and Margaret were talking. They stopped talking when he came out of his office but he thought that they were talking about something Josh did. Hopefully it was not that bad but you sometimes never knew with Josh. He needed to pay attention to the meeting not them. As Josh started talking he turned around and saw something on CJ's hand and it looked like a wedding ring and engagement ring. He also looked at Josh's left hand and saw that a wedding band was on his hand.

President Bartlet noticed something going on between CJ and Josh and saw the rings that they were wearing. The meeting was almost over when the President said "everyone can go except for Josh and CJ. Everyone finally left and President Bartlet smiled and said "is there congratulation in order." "Yes sir, we got married a few months ago and have not really had a chance to tell anyone yet. You are not the only one that did not know. The only people that attended the wedding were our immediate family," CJ said. "Donna found out earlier this morning when she saw my left hand and she probably told Margaret and I saw Leo looking at us and I think he figured it out. I am sorry that we have not told anyone but it was sort of complicated in that CJ is the press secretary and I am the deputy chief of staff" Josh said. "Congratulations again, would you mind if I told Abbey that the two of you are married," he said. Josh and CJ looked at each other and CJ finally said "sure why not," CJ said smiling. It was good that they were finally able to wear their wedding bands. CJ wanted to shout it to the world and now she was going to do that.


End file.
